Sonhos
by bitemealienboy
Summary: Luna gosta de sonhar. E mesmo quando o medo parece levar a melhor, seus sonhos a levam a acreditar em um final feliz.


**Sonhos**

Caiu de joelhos na grama molhada. Luna se irritou ao sentir que a lama a havia encharcado.

Obviamente havia acabado de chover por ali.

Mas onde era _ali?_

Só havia grama. Grama por todos os lados e uma névoa esbranquiçada.

Seu vestido branco – que ela nunca havia visto na vida, mas se o estava usando era seu, não é mesmo? – estava sujo de lama nos joelhos e na barra comprida. Não se incomodou em limpá-los.

Deu um passo hesitante, e depois outro. Se assustou ao perceber que quando andou a grama por perto ficou seca e maravilhosamente verde.

Estranho.

Mais dois passos, definitivamente o céu ficara azul e deixara de ser a massa cinzenta de antes. Mais dois passos, aquilo eram flores brotando?

Mais dois e arvores cresciam por onde passava, a paisagem mudava a cada passo. Conforme andava, a grama molhada secava imediatamente sob seus pés descalços.

Encantada com o sol confortável que acabara de aparecer, Luna correu e correu – o lugar parecia nunca acabar.

Quando parou e se sentou na grama, exausta viu que mais à frente havia uma porção mais densa de arvores – um bosque.

Agora sabia que estava em um jardim – um maravilhoso e colorido jardim. Havia borboletas – todas pretas – voando e vez ou outra, podia jurar ter visto um esquilo.

Luna queria poder ficar ali pra sempre. Mas, sabia que não podia. Tinha que voltar. Tinha que ajudar Olivaras e se não conseguissem escapar do porão dos Malfoy devia ficar com o velho fabricante de varinhas, confortá-lo até o fim – ele era seu amigo, afinal.

Mas, um vulto branco passou por ela e quando viu que era uma borboleta, a única branca do jardim, se sentiu impelida a seguir a criaturazinha.

Sempre gostara de borboletas, pensava enquanto seguia a dita cuja pelo jardim, gostava do modo como as cores e estampas de suas asas compunham o desenho perfeito, do jeito como elas eram graciosas ao passar voando por sua cabeça quando se sentava no jardim de casa e pintava os mais diferentes quadros – todos eram coloridos, como seus sonhos.

Seus sonhos, todos eles eram diferentes e curiosos. Sempre havia muita cor e luz e Luna gostava de pintar o que sonhava, quando se lembrava do sonho.

Uma vez, contara a Ginny que sonhara com um mundo de cabeça para baixo e observou que era muito desconfortável andar no teto. Ginny gargalhou quando Luna chegou à parte em que acordara do lado errado da cama, com a cabeça pendurada pra fora do colchão.

A borboleta branca pousou em uma flor azul de formato estranho – parecia uma bola de papel. Depois de um tempo, Luna percebeu que realmente era uma bola de papel. Com um abano de mão, espantou a borboleta que saiu voando pro outro lado do jardim, e pegou o papel azul desamassando-o.

_Você não adora bolinhos com glacê?_

Era o que estava escrito no papel. Luna franziu a testa. Bolinhos com glacê?

-Vamos, querida, a cerimônia vai começar!

-Professora McGonnagal? – Luna arregalou os olhos brilhantes e grandes quando a Professora McGonnagal apareceu ao seu lado.

Mas não foi nem a surpresa de encontrar a professora naquele lugar que a fez arregalar os olhos, mas a roupa que sua professora usava. Um vestido em formato de bolo e decorado com cerejas acompanhado por um chapéu de bolinho com glacê.

McGonnagal a empurrou até uma porta – que não estava ali há um segundo – e elas entraram em uma sala pequena, cheia de vestidos estranhos largados pelo chão.

-Rápido! Temos que vesti-la adequadamente! – exclamou a professora.

-Pra quê? – perguntou a garota surpresa quando a professora começou a despir seu vestido, que ela agora, suspeitava ser uma camisola.

-Para a cerimônia, senhorita!

-Que cerimônia?

Outra porta se abriu e Ginny Weasley entrou na sala, vestida completamente de penas verdes e azuis. Parecia muito com um pássaro.

Luna riu. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

-Ela já está vestida? – perguntou Ginny à professora.

-Não. – respondeu McGonnagal.

-Pois não temos tempo de vestí-la. Rápido! – Ginny a puxou pelo braço até outra porta que acabara de aparecer magicamente.

Luna lutou contra as duas, de jeito nenhum apareceria sem roupas a uma cerimônia, por mais estranha que fosse.

E de repente, estavam em um enorme salão iluminado, cheio de gente. Com um tremor, Luna percebeu que estava em um palco. Os holofotes se voltaram para ela e a cegaram por uns momentos.

Esperou ouvir risadas de todos, mas só ouviu exclamações abafadas. Quando se acostumou com a claridade, olhou para baixo. Estava usando um vestido de armação vermelho com borboletas pretas bordadas por todo o tecido. Mas nos pés, só haviam meias listradas de azul e branco.

À sua frente havia uma enorme mesa, cheia de bolinhos cobertos de glacê colorido e cerejas.

E lá estavam Ginny com sua fantasia de pássaro; McGonnagal de bolo; Harry Potter, percebeu surpresa, usando uma capa preta e uma mascara de corvo com penas pretas; Rony Weasley, de bobo da corte; Neville vestido de bolinho usando um chapéu de glacê. E várias outras pessoas que Luna nunca vira antes.

-Luna Lovegood, você jura ser leal e justa para com os seus súditos a partir de agora? – Luna se assustou com a voz de Hermine Granger que acabara de aparecer ao seu lado.

Hermione usava calças bufantes, colete e um monóculo. Além da peruca branca e alta que usava na cabeça.

-Como? – perguntou Luna.

-Então, que assim seja. – declarou Hermione.

Todos aplaudiram e Luna foi cegada por novos holofotes de luz colorida direcionados a si.

Ao olhar para a esquerda, percebeu que havia algo preso às suas costas, como uma mochila. Ao olhar pra trás, viu que eram enormes asas de borboleta, vermelhas e manchadas de branco.

As pessoas ainda aplaudiam.

-Ei! Esperem, o que está havendo? – exclamou Luna. Seu rosto ostentava a expressão de constante calma e passividade, mas seus olhos estavam confusos.

E então, as luzes se apagaram e os aplausos cessaram.

Luna estava sozinha no escuro. E de repente, se sentiu mal, assustada.

Ouviu um ruído ao longe. Algo como um suspiro. Não, um bufo. Como quando uma pessoa está impaciente e bufa de impaciência, pensou Luna.

Olhou ao redor e viu uma luminosidade branca.

A borboleta!

Luna foi seguindo a borboleta pelo escuro. Abafou um grito de susto quando no passo que se seguiu, seu pé não tocou o chão.

E ela estava caindo, de novo.

Sentiu um ar quente lhe atingir o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que alguém bufava ao seu lado.

Luna abriu os olhos e os arregalou imediatamente.

Ao seu lado, parado, estava um animal que nunca havia visto – parecia um búfalo, mas seus chifres eram maiores e torcidos e era mais peludo. É, nunca o vira, mas sabia o que era.

-Você é um bufador de chifre enrugado! – exclamou baixinho. E estendeu a mão para o focinho do animal.

Ela nem se deu conta de que o vestido vermelho e as asas de borboleta haviam sido substituídos por um pijama listrado de vermelho, azul e branco. Ela estava descalça novamente. Também não notou que estava de volta ao jardim colorido.

-Vamos, Luna. Está na hora.

A voz familiar a fez pular de choque.

-Senhor Olivaras!

O velho estava mais à frente, montado em um bufador de chifre enrugado menor que o de Luna.

-Venha, menina, vamos embora. – disse ele, sorrindo.

-Estamos fugindo? – perguntou Luna.

-Sim. Vamos fugir juntos.

-Mas, pra onde vamos?

-Pra onde você quiser, Loony. Pra onde você se sentir segura.

-Podemos ver meu pai?

-Ah, sim. – disse Olivaras – Nós o veremos.

Luna montou em seu bufador, também. Olivaras esperou que ela estivesse mais perto dele, para falar:

-Podemos fazer o que quisermos agora. Estamos livres.

Luna sorriu, exultante. Finalmente, a liberdade que tanto esperara naqueles dias, trancada naquele porão. Como estava feliz em poder fugir com seu novo amigo!

Ele sorriu pra ela e disse:

-Luna. Luna! Vamos Luna, acorde...

Luna franziu a testa. O que ele estava dizendo?

-Luna!

Ela abriu os olhos. Viu o rosto de Olivaras e teve vontade de sorrir.

Mas ele não estava sorrindo. Não tinha a aparência feliz de antes. Tinha o ar cansado e esgotado que tinha quando ela o conheceu no porão.

E então, ela acordou de vez. Não havia nenhum bufador e ali não era nenhum jardim mágico. Era só o porão escuro dos Malfoy.

Olivaras viu a decepção no rosto da menina e ficou preocupado quando viu as lágrimas se formando nos olhos azuis.

Ela se jogou em cima dele, abraçando-o com força.

-Aaah... Senhor Olivaras... – murmurava ela, engasgada com as lágrimas – Era tão melhor no sonho...

Ele não soube o que fazer, só pôde abraçá-la e prometer que tudo ficaria bem, embora não tivesse certeza de nada ali.

-Nós íamos fugir, sabe. – explicou quando estava mais calma.

Ele a olhou com olhos tristes.

-Ah, estou com medo. Nunca tive tanto medo na vida. – murmurou.

-Ah, querida. Não precisa ficar com medo. Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Olivaras.

Mas não pareceu adiantar de nada.

-Não chore. Não se apegue aos medos, porque você vai se odiar depois. Seja corajosa. Não tenho certeza de que vamos ficar bem, mas temos que tentar certo? – ele sorriu e ela sorriu tristemente, também. – Sempre escalando a montanha, nunca descendo. Nunca caindo.

Ela o abraçou mais uma vez.

Não sabia se tudo ia dar certo, mas não podia desistir de acreditar. Quem sabe seus sonhos não se realizassem, no fim?

* * *

** E aí, pessoal? Essa é a minha primeira oneshot e eu sei que não ficou boooom. Mas eu tive um impulso de escrever uma história doida e bonitinha e simplesmente tive que usar a Luna, minha personagem favorita de HP. **

**Essa fic foi inspirada na música "Wind" de Toshiro Masuda. Ouçam e, se possível, leiam a tradução. Vale a pena e é muito linda!**

**Então, é isso. Por favor, reviews se tiverem gostado! =)**


End file.
